


The Masks of a Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Needs a Hug, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), katara gets closure, the gaang finds out who the blue spirit is, ty lee is an icon, zuko doesnt know how to handle love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even the Blue Spirit has to get nightmares sometimes too.What if Zuko joined Aang at the stronghold, but didn't take off his mask?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	1. The Mask of Family

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter

I sit teetering on the edge of my bed. Uncle resides close beside me, his warmth seeping into the mattress. A hand moves towards me, cups my face. I flinch. _No._ I force myself to relax. Uncle is not Ozai. Uncle has never hurt me, and he never will.

_He will sooner or later._

_No he won't._

_You're a disgrace._

_Shut up, Ozai._

I refuse to call that man my father. But even his name brings to the surface memories I would rather stay hidden. I force them to the depths of my mind, along with his torments. But they will rise up, sooner or later. They always do.


	2. The Mask of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.

Uncle does not want me to return to the Palace. He never says this aloud, but I can see his intentions reflected in his actions every day. In the mind-clearing tea he pours for me every morning. In the games of strategy he so loves to play. In the way he calls this ship home.

I myself would like to return to the Palace. But not for the reasons Uncle thinks. Uncle believes I want the approval of my father. This is not the case. I want his trust. Once you gain someone's trust, they are temporarily blinded to your intent.

Once you have gained someone's trust, it is easier to enact revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has been seriously emotionally and physically damaged by Ozai. He wants to go home and enact his revenge and thinks the only way to do this is to capture the Avatar. So that's what he's trying to do.


	3. The Mask of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko hears that Zhao has captured the Avatar. He's not too happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter (sorry they're all so short, it's just the structure of the story).

* * *

The news reaches me first. I am the one who goes to collect the weekly supplies this morning. So I am the one who first hears that the Avatar has been captured by Zhao.

Zhao. I clench my fist. Zhao is the second person who I would like to enact my revenge upon. But first, is Ozai. This requires the Avatar. I must break him out of the stronghold. But if Zhao sees me, I will never gain his trust _or_ Ozai's, and I won't be able to have my revenge at all.

I need a mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	4. The Mask of Mirroring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm uploading loads at once.

In my hands, I hold a mask. The Blue Spirit holds much significance for me. It reminds me of home. Not the Palace, but my Mother.

Up until the age of 10, my Mother used to take me and Azula to the theatre, where the Ember Island Players would perform. They were awful, but the stories were rich with fantasy and legend. I loved them.

The Blue Spirit has a special place in my heart. They fight against fire, doing only what they believe is right. Much like I am now. In this mask, I display my true self to the world, revelling in their ignorance of my identity.

It is not so much a mask, as a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda liked this chapter. I hope you did too :)


	5. Two Parts of the Same Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko mourns for Lu Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter.

These Dao swords also hold a part of me, a part I have kept so hidden from the world, now only I know it exists. Lu Ten knew. He gifted the swords to me on my seventh birthday. But he died in the endless war Ozai forced him to fight.

The Dao are lain on the bed. I eye them, run my finger along the silver blades. They are flawlessly designed. In combat, the two swords work as one, two parts of the same whole, perfectly in sync. Like me and Lu Ten did. My other half is missing.

I will make sure that his death was not in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Lu Ten to have a key part in Zuko's childhood. The only people who ever really showed Zuko kindness were his Uncle, Mother, and Lu Ten. But then his Mother left, Lu Ten died, and his Uncle broke down. Zuko had no-one left to defend him.
> 
> In short, Lu Ten was the only nice kid Zuko met, and he died. This had some pretty bad effects on his mental health.


	6. The Stronghold Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko arrives at the Stronghold and finds Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one's gonna be a lot longer as it's the whole stronghold scene.

* * *

I leave the ship when the moon is at its highest, keeping my footsteps light so as to not wake my sleeping Uncle. Contrary to what most assume from his snores, he's actually a very light sleeper.

Once I am sure I'm out of his hearing vicinity, I break into a run. Years of training have greatly built up my stamina, so I am able to keep going all the way to the stronghold.

I find Zhao giving a speech on how he imprisoned the Avatar in the highest spire. I would very much like to punch him, hard, in the face. But I can't. I must keep a low profile.

And besides, although Zhao may not realise it, he just broadcasted the location of his most important prisoner to everyone in the general vicinity. Which includes me.

So while everyone is distracted by Zhao boasting in the courtyard, I make my way to the top spire. To my surprise, it is not heavily guarded - there are a mere three guards covering the door.

I knock them out easily, being careful as to not use any firebending, and push open the door. It wasn't even locked, for Agni's sake. Did they honestly not expect someone to try to break the Avatar out? I shake my head in disbelief, and turn my attention to the Avatar.

He is chained up to the wall, limbs stretched out like a starfish. His eyes are devoid of any hope. For a moment, I feel what might be a burst of sympathy for him. Then I squash it down. Sympathy will not get me my revenge. Capturing the Avatar will.

He looks up, face pitiful. 'Who are you? What are you doing here?' Underneath my mask, I roll my eyes. I don't know how he has evaded me this long. Ignoring him, I cut his chains with simultaneous sword swipes.

The Avatar picks himself up, rubbing his wrists. 'Have you come to rescue me?' I hesitate, nod, and push open the door.

My presence in the stronghold has so far gone unnoticed, and I would like to keep it that way. I gesture to the Avatar to keep quiet. He takes no notice, already speeding down the hallway. Agni, this is going to be difficult.

I run after him, still trying to keep my tread light. Grabbing his shoulder, I gesture to go across the roof. He nods, and leaps, light as a feather, onto the roof, bounding across the slates, with me close behind.

A guard appears. He is tall, like my father. He reaches out a hand. I feel my breath quickening, and I freeze as he steps into a set of katas. Then he's gone. Blown away. Looking to my left, I see the Avatar with his hands outstretched in what I recognise to be an airbending move. I nod my thanks, and we continue.

More guards begin to close in from every direction, encircling us. Someone must have discovered the empty cell and alerted Zhao.

I look around in desperation, hoping to find the chink in their armour, as it were. Nothing. Their form is perfect. I realise, to my horror, that if I am captured, my father will find out I was here. He will never trust me. My revenge.. might never take place.

My thoughts are interrupted by a light hand on my arm. The Avatar. He's pointing to 2 bamboo sticks resting in the corner, and grinning widely. I wrinkle my forehead and shrug my shoulders, hoping to convey my confusion. 

'I grab one, you grab the other.' He explains. I'm still confused. He grabs my arm, and pulls me towards them. 'C'mon, Masky!' 

I regret everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dislike this chapter. I don't know why, but it feels out of character for this Zuko.


	7. The Stronghold Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko uses some Pai Sho strategy to evade Zhao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahh part 2  
> hope u guys enjoy, leave feedback and stuff in the comments if u want  
> thank u for 2k hits <3

Despite mine and the Avatar's differences, we seem to be working quite well together. His idea, risky as it might be, seems to be playing out as it should. The makeshift stilts sway in the cool night breeze, but they still stand.

I glance down. Zhao is waving his arms frantically while gesturing up at us, steam practically coming out of his ears. I smile under my mask. We're almost at the wall now, with only a few more stilt paces to go.

An arm winds tightly around my neck. _Ozai._ My body tenses involuntarily, and I feel the Avatar jerk back in surprise.

The stilts sway too far forward, and inwardly I curse my body for reacting like that. But it's too late. The momentum pushes them forward, and we fall. I clench my eyes shut, bracing for the impact.

It does not come. Tentatively, I open my eyes and see myself floating 5 foot off the ground. Of course. The Avatar. 

Without ceremony, I am dropped from a few feet up onto the stone paving. I land in a crumpled heap, and feel a sharp pain in my ankle. _Fuck._

I have had enough interactions with the likes of Zhao to know that if I show any pain, any weakness of some sort, it's over. I've lost.

So, trying very hard to ignore the stabbing sensation in my ankle, I get to my feet, and shift into a fighting stance. Next to me, the Avatar has his hands outstretched in an airbending kata.

Zhao, his men, and the archers have us surrounded. I breathe deeply, calming myself. Think of it like Pai Sho. What is it that Uncle always says? A strong strategy always gets you furthest. I quickly run through the options in my head.

One: Surrender. This is not going to happen. I am not giving up my chance at revenge.

Two: Fight. A better option, but the outcome is likely to be the same. There are too many of them to take down.

Three: Give up the Avatar, and flee. Not a good idea. They'd almost certainly shoot me down as I left, and I don't think I'd be able to run fast enough in any case.

So I settle upon the most logical solution. My swords flash brightly as I unsheath them, the blades swiftly at the Avatar's throat. I hear a sharp intake of breath and smile under my mask. _Got you._

Zhao stares at me for a moment, sizing me up, working out just how far I'd be willing to go. I can almost hear his brain whirring, working out a solution. Keeping the blades steady, I wait for him to reach the inevitable, glaring back unflinchingly from underneath the mask.

His scowl deepens, and he turns. With a gesture of his hand, the soldiers move to one side, making a passage for us to pass. I smirk slightly.

I keep the swords poised at the Avatar's neck, treading backwards towards the gates and trying not to limp. My eyes don't glance off Zhao for a second, as I pass the wall, through the gates.

They close with a loud _clunk._ Once I am sure I am far enough away from the gates, I relax a little.

And proceed to be shot down by an arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed zuko finally working out the meaning of pai sho

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko is not okay.


End file.
